Combinations
As you already know, there is a bunch of combinations in this primals.io. An overwhelming amount at first. However, to help you learn some of the combinations, I have inserted a table below with all the combos and anything noteworthy. about them. Combinations not listed were not considered significant as the ones listed below most likely because they had the same pattern of being spread bullets. Elements: * Fire, * water, * air, * earth, * light, * darkness, * physical, and * aether Combinations: * Full combinations (i.e. four elements at least): ** Explosion: full] fire; good for taking on swarms of enemies ** Typhoon: full water ** Tornado: full air; quality trap for killing enemies with a stream of bullets ** Mound: full earth; blocks shots all around player ** Steam wave: combo of fire a water ** Storm: combo of fire and air ** Smog: combo of fire and earth ** Icy burst: combo of water and air; excellent at assassinating enemies at a distance ** Sand thrust: combo of air and earth; great shotgun at close range annihilating enemies ** Purge: full light ** Coffin touch: full darkness; acts as a deadly trap for enemies at close range and any left over bullets attack remote enemies on the rebound. ** Lance: full physical; compacted bullets with heavy damage specializing in murdering individual enemies ** Dimensional Collapse: full aether; requires special usage because of its bullets curving. If used effectively, it could cause widespread damage across a group of enemies acting as a crowd controller. ** Love: combo of light and aether; healing spell for team mates ** Protect: full combo of earth and light; upgrade to mound ** Stone Fortress: combo of physical and earth; shotgun at close range and blockade ** Toxic: combo of water and darkness; shotgun similar to sand thrust ** Possession: combo of fire and dark; lifesteal ** Nether Wave: combo of dark and air; spoopy (goes invisible when not close to at least one enemy) ** Razor Needle: Combo of water, air, and earth. Similar to the icy burst this attack activates at distance; however, this is over time as shots deter from the main bullet. I would say this is a more situational attack. Not to stop you from using it, though. ** Mirror Wall: combo of fire, air, and earth ** Lava burst: combo of fire, earth, and physical ** Litch Crown: combo of water, air, and dark; 8 shots point in direction of cursor while slowly expanding ** Undead army: combo of earth and dark: skeletons follow you and attack enemies for you * Honorable mentions: ** Necrosis: 3 dark; good close range shotgun ** Metal wall: 3 physical; blocks all shots directly in front of player and shots can still be absorbed by enemies. Effectively, this acts as a trap and a defense. ** Teleport: 3 aether; helpful in evading a sticky situation ** Hurricane: 3 water; similar to tornado ** Stone Wall: 3 elements combo: phys + earth ** Shrill: 3 elements combo: air + dark. Outermost shots cross paths making for a huge damage booster. ** Litch Burst: combo of water, air, and dark; bursts like icy burst but faster Bold on combos = easy to use and worth keeping in mind during battle because of their prowess